


Three's a crowd and boy is it crowded here

by petrichor_petrichor



Series: WOW...they're hot (three's a lot) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Changbin and Chan are doms, Crack, Cum Play, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Jisung gets called slut so plz dont read if that makes u uncomfy, Jisung gets in trouble because he doesn't understand Brtitish slang, Jisung has an hentai obsession, Multi, Poly, Smut, Snowballing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Vouyerism, a lot of cussing/swearing, alternative universe- UK, basically your smutty 3some version of the popular "there's only one bed :o" fanfic prompt, handjobs, hotel room au?, sub! Jisung, the jokes are so bad plz bare with, why is it so hard to tag relationships on ao3 I wanna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_petrichor/pseuds/petrichor_petrichor
Summary: “Okay look at how small that bed is hahaha what a funny prank, I give it 10/10 wows, now can someone tell me where the real bed is?”Jisung challenges himself to get off by watching hentai without waking up his best friends that he's sharing a bed with. Changbin isn't having it.(Which one of you put this fic on stan twitter I am EMBARRASSED??? Anywho, if you're here from stan twt, welcome)





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay look at how small that bed is hahaha what a funny prank, I give it 10/10 wows, now can someone tell me where the _ real _ bed is?” 

Jisung was aware of the fact that they, meaning he himself and the other 2/3 of 3racha, had a more or less tiny budget because despise what Chan tried to tell their fans through their songs, he really wasn’t “a nice guy who just has a lot of money”. Jisung was also aware of the fact that Chan had informed him that their hotel room in London would be tiny. Something that Jisung hadn’t been aware of though, was that Chan had managed to fuck up and had acidentally booked a room with just one bed.

Changbin and Chan exchange one of those “-How do we tell him?” looks that they found themselves in need of exchanging a lot of times when they were around Jisung. It’s not that Jisung was dumb or anything, the youngest of them was a terrific rapper, producer and songwriter. It was just that, at times, Jisung could be very slow to catch on. This was certainly one of those moments.

Chan flips off Changbin, who was standing to the left of Jisung, when the dark haired rapper had mouthed “-I’m not going to be the one to tell him” behind Jisung’s back. Being the trio’s leader could really suck, especially when it resulted in him always being the one who had to burst Jisung’s bubble.

“Uhm Jisung, I think that’s the only bed.” Changbin disguises his erupting laughter by pretending to cough instead when he notices how Jisung’s facial expression falters.

The room is quiet for a wonderful total of five seconds before hell breaks loose and the quietness gets replaced by upset shouting.

“I’m not sleeping in the fucking middle.”

“Jisung you’re definitely sleeping in the middle.”

“Shut the fuck up before the maid calls the cops. And by the way Jisung, you’re sleeping in the middle.”

\------------

“I can’t believe that we only have one fucking bed yet the hotel staff has the audacity to put a whole ass TV on the wall. Should have put that money into getting an extra bed in here instead.” Jisung mumbles as he throws himself down face forward onto the double bed, effectively messing up the perfectly ironed bed spread at the same time. 

They had been out, enjoying London and the culture, before choosing to stop by at a pub where they immediately got kicked out from. Not because of the fact that they had forgotten to take their IDs with them, but because of the fact that Jisung had thrown a pretty harsh punch at a middle aged Londoner’s face after the man had asked him if he could borrow Jisung’s “fag”. Jisung, who was not very well acquainted with the joy and glory of British slang, had thought that the man was asking if he could borrow Changbin, since he was standing next to him, in a homophobic matter. Things escalated pretty quickly after that and that’s how they ended up thanking Victoria Line for saving their asses when they were getting chased by five middle aged drunk men plus a couple of lads that had decided to join in on the chase due to boredom. Honestly, it wasn’t entirely Jisung’s fault. It was his hormones. He was starting to get sexually frustrated from not having watched hentai for 24 hours now. It was as if even the tiniest of things got on his nerves and he knew that he would have to relieve himself rather sooner than later unless he wanted to be in a terrible mood for tomorrow’s performance. It was going to be hard, relieving himself whilst laying between two of his best friends but fuck it, his dick was going to explode if he didn’t jerk off by the end of the day.

Jisung got interrupted in his train of thought when he felt a firm pair of hands drag him off the bed, only to then push him down on his back this time instead. Changbin had planted himself on Jisung’s lap and was pinning down both of Jisung’s hands just above his head on the bed.

“Listen here Jisung, listen fucking carefully now because I won’t repeat this. Chan went out of his way and worked extra just to be able to afford this fucking ugly ass tiny hotel room. What you’re  _ not  _ going to do is act like an ungrateful fucking entitled brat. When Chan walks through that door, I want you to thank him for booking this room.” Jisung feels himself growing hard under Changbin when the older snarls at him, mouth against his ear.

He hopes that Changbin doesn’t notice, not because he’s unsure of his feelings towards Changbin, but just because of the fear that maybe Changbin would get weirded out if he knew how much off a turn on it was when he insulted him like this and gave him orders.

“Yes hyung.” Changbin’s face broke out into a warm smile when he pulled back to stare Jisung in his eyes.

“Good boy!” It was a joke. It was a fucking joke but Jisung’s dick decided that it was a fucking hot joke that he wished wasn’t a joke and Jisung, per automatic, couldn’t help but buck his hips up against Changbin when the words left the dark haired rapper’s mouth.

Changbin quirks an eyebrow before jolting up from the bed at the sound of pepsi cans, because fuck that c*ca c*la shit even if they had gotten sponsored by them, hitting the hotel carpet.

“Uh, sorry. I bought some fizzy drinks. I can leave again I uh didn’t know that you two were…” Chan’s voice trails off as he searches for the right word to use “...busy.”

“It’s okay hyung, we were only having a tickle fight. Isn’t that right Sungie?” Jisung nods a bit too over dramatically at Changbin’s words and honestly the way he so obviously just pulled down his sweater so it covers his boner isn’t really making their lie more believable.

Chan gives them a small smile before he bends down to pick up the fizzy drink cans. 

“Uh, Chan hyung. Thank you so much for booking this room. I love only having one bed.” Changbin sends him a piercing glare when Chan side eyes him. He could probably have formulated his sentence better.

Jisung was on thin fucking ice but he couldn’t give up on his quest just yet. He needed his daily dose of hentai and he was positive that he would die without it. You know he had to do it to em.

\------------

Normally, snoring would be something you’d be thankful for your best friends not doing. Key word being normally. Nothing about this situation was normal. The fact that neither Changbin nor Chan snored made things a lot harder for Jisung, pun fully intended. After laying squished in between his besties’ two larger bodies for about an hour or so, Jisung finally reached down under the covers and pulled up his phone from his pajama pants’ pocket. He quickly pulled up a random pre downloaded hentai video before immediately shoving his free hand down his pants, letting his hand palm his clothed erection. He let out a very quiet sigh before he begins to thrust against his own hand. It’s not enough, Jisung quickly discovers and when his head tilts to the right due to frustration, his head immediately knocks into Changbin’s. Jisung cusses lowly under his breath before he opens his eyes only to find Changbin’s dark ones staring back at him. His mouth opens and he is just about to let out a scream but Changbin is quick to put a hand over his mouth, effectively muffling Jisung’s yelp that was about to slip out.

“Be fucking quiet.” Changbin hisses into Jisung’s ear. 

Jisung should have stopped rutting against his hand by now but he can’t stop himself from rutting harder against it. Changbin’s eyes wander from Jisung’s face down to the video that’s playing on Jisung’s phone and then further down to where he can see how a hand is moving by Jisung’s crotch beneath the covers. Changbin’s eyes turns to narrow slits and Jisung recognizes what the meaning behind that look is. It’s the same look Changbin gave JYP when he told them that Chan shouldn't perform matryoshka with them. Disgust. 

“‘m sorry, I’m so sorry, hyung.” Jisung babbles against Changbin’s palm that’s still covering his mouth. He is embarrassed of himself but it feels good when Changbin is watching him. It feels good to have been caught.

“I told you to be fucking quiet, Jisung. Now, I’m gonna remove the covers a bit and see exactly what it is that you’re doing.” Jisung doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but he nods. Changbin probably already knows but fuck it, Jisung likes obeying his orders.

Changbin uses his free arm to lift up a bit of the covers and when he pulls them off Jisung, the sight he’s met with makes him release a shudder.

“Are you touching yourself, Sungie?” Changbin breathes into his neck and Jisung can  _ feel  _ how Changbin is starting to lose it. 

“No--no. Just on the..the ah outside.” Jisung just fucking hopes that Chan is a heavy sleeper.

Changbin lets out a low hum.

“Do you want me to help you?” The question almost makes Jisung come untouched.

“Do...do you want to?” Even if he’s incredibly turned on he still wants to make sure that Changbin won’t be doing anything that he doesn’t want to do or something only because Jisung wants to.

“Fuck yes.” Changbin replies with as he starts peppering Jisung’s neck with kisses.

Jisung whines and grabs Changbin’s hand that isn’t busy with holding his phone. Changbin stops kissing his neck and looks up at Jisung in confusion.

“Touch me, please hyung.” Jisung hesitantly places Changbin’s hand over his pajama pants and when Changbin immediately pulls his hands away, Jisung is worried that he might have read it all wrong. That isn’t the case though as Changbin instead decides to shove his hand down Jisung’s boxers and to wrap his hand around his erection. 

Jisung lets out a small yelp at the sensation but it quickly gets swallowed by Changbin’s mouth as he begins to kiss Jisung. Their way of jacking off isn’t really the same. Jisung has always been the one to tease himself and take his time but Changbin acts like he’s trying to break a world record or something. Jisung isn’t quite used to it.

“Hu-hurts.” It’s hard to break away from the kiss because he doesn’t want to ever let go of Changbin’s lips but he manages to do it anyways. Changbin’s eyes shine with understanding and he quickly retreats his hand just to spit on it before he goes back to letting it take care Jisung’s cock.

Jisung moans a bit too loud and Changbin wastes no time squeezing around Jisung’s cock as a punishment.

“Jisung, how do you feel about verbal degrading or humiliating?” Changbin asks and the question makes Jisung let out an even higher pitched moan. 

“Yes. Yes yes yes hyung please.” Jisung keeps rambling and Changbin immediately crashes his lips onto his again. It’s more aggressive this time with Changbin biting his lips and pulling on them with his own lips.

“What a fucking slut you are. I bet you weren’t even upset at the fact that we would be sharing a bed. This was probably your plan the entire time. Rile me and Chan up by teasing us huh? Watching crude stuff infront of us so that we could fuck you? You’re so fucking desperate for us Jisung, aren’t you?” Tears prickle at the corners of Jisung’s eyes. The mixture of Changbin’s dirty talk and his hand wrapped around his erection makes him go crazy. It’s almost too much. He just wants to cum.

“Hyung, I’m gonna...I’m so close hyung. Please, can I?” Jisung babbles against Changbin’s neck as he thrusts up into Changbin’s hand. Heat is coiling up in his stomach and he feels how his heart starts beating quicker. He’s so close and it’s amazing how the haven’t managed to wake up Chan yet. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know slut. How about we ask Chan? Chan?” Jisung eyes snap up at Changbin’s words and when he turns his head he’s met with Chan giving him a devilish looking smile.

“Sungie wants to come already?” Chan’s right hand travels up to stroke Jisung’s cheek and it makes Jisung let out a quiet gasp.

“That’s no fun Sungie. We’ve barely even gotten started!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I spent my Friday writing 3.6k words worth of pure filth and really terrible jokes. Also, plz check the tags cuz I added cum play so if you don't like that then plz don't read. I also listened to WOW a bit too many times today and I blame whatever it is that you're about to read on WOW. Enjoy!!!

Han Jisung, J.One, has been deemed to be the hyper and talkative person of 3RACHA by their fans. Actually, scratch that, even strangers on the street would be able to tell that Jisung was the hyper one of the bunch from a mile’s distance. That’s what makes the entire situation even funnier because now, J.One who doesn’t have the word “silent” in his personal vocabulary is now at a loss for words. His mouth drops open and his hips buck up against the air because Changbin has decided to let go of his dick. Jisung lets out a quiet whine as his hips involuntarily bucks up against nothing again. The thought of both Changbin and Chan wanting him clouds not only his vision but also his mind with lust and fantasies that he would never dream of ever uttering out loud. Except that now, that’s sort of all he wants to do. He wants to tell Chan how much he wants to bend over for him and he wants to tell Changbin how much he wants him in his mouth. Yet, his mouth can’t get anything out. It’s dry.

“Hyung...dry.” Jisung chokes out and Chan raises a questioning eyebrow.

“Baby I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.” Baby. It’s cute. It’s especially cute when it comes from Chan. It’s also really hot and it makes Jisung climb into Chan’s lap. God bless sweatpants and God bless Chan for going commando because the sight made Jisung want to sin. He was half expecting for Chan to cage him in or crush him in his embrace because of those guns of arms but instead, Chan wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist very tentatively and if Jisung’s eyes weren’t glued to how Chan’s arms were like pudding around him, he wouldn’t even be sure if he would have felt the embrace what so ever. Changbin seems to notice it too as he snorts.

“Why are you being so careful with him?” Jisung jolts in Chan’s lap as he feels Changbin’s breath hit his neck. The same Changbin who managed to rap 9.38 syllables per second during “Double knot” is suddenly having a hard time keeping his breathing under control and Jisung hears Changbin’s breath hitch even when he isn’t saying anything. The fact that it’s none other than Jisung himself that is the reason for taking Changbin’s breath away makes something stir inside of him and he smirks to himself as he decides that he’s not going to give Changbin any attention just yet. 

“Because Jisungie is so cute and precious. Aren’t you, baby boy?” Chan coos and brings one of his hands to gently caress Jisung’s left cheek. Jisung doesn’t see how he could ever be seen as cute and precious since he imagined Chan fucking him over a kitchen counter no less than five seconds ago but Chan doesn’t need to know that and so Jisung decides to let out a happy hum as he nuzzle’s into Chan’s comforting touch. If Chan likes good boys, then that’s what he’ll be. Jisung gets to eat up his thoughts only two seconds later as he feels how an entire hand is gripping onto his hair before it yanks his head back.

“Jesus, FUCK.” Changbin’s grip on his hair doesn’t soften and Jisung bites his own lips when he wiggles slightly on Chan’s lap. It’s a simple movement of his hips but he’s pleased when he feels Chan hardening against him.

“See this?” Before Chan has the time to ask him what he means, Changbin yanks Jisung’s hair one more time just for good measure, eliciting a high pitched moan. “There’s nothing precious or cute about Jisung, he’s just a slut.” Changbin growls the last part into Jisung’s ear and Jisung can’t help but to reach his arm back and try to grip onto Changbin’s thigh. He wants Changbin inside of him, talking him through the fucking by whispering, growling or mumbling degrading filth to him.

“Changbin, play nice.” Jisung doesn’t want them to play nice with him but he also doesn’t want to ruin Chan’s headcanon of him because suddenly it feels like Jisung is way too dirty minded for Chan. Maybe Jisung was in the wrong when he headcanoned Chan as a fellow hentai lover. Chan removes Changbin’s hand from Jisung’s hair before pulling Jisung forward so that he sits upright in his lap again, facing him.    


Changbin is sitting quietly behind Jisung and Jisung has to stop himself from letting out an ugly snort at the thought of Changbin fuming because the lack of attention that he’s receiving. Typical leo behaviour, at least that’s what Chan used to tell him.

“Hi.” Jisung blinks at Chan’s bright smile. Maybe he should have worn sunglasses. 

“Hi?” Jisung blushes and Chan lets out a deep chuckle when he notices the blush. Changbin makes a retching sound behind them and Jisung is quick to arch his right arm behind his back and blindly throws a punch at whatever part of Changbin’s body that meets the rage of his colliding fist first. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question is so sweet despite them being about three seconds away from possibly the hottest threesome in the world. Jisung can only nod because yes, he would very much like to taste Chan’s lips.

When Chan receives the affirmation, he beams even more and when he presses his lips against Jisung’s, Jisung can feel how he’s smiling into the kiss. Chan’s lips are so soft and plush and the kiss is so cute but Jisung can’t help but to wonder how his leader’s lips would feel wrapped around his dick. 

“Ever heard about using tongue, Chan?” Chan breaks away from the kiss, visibly annoyed with Changbin and when Jisung opens his eyes again, he’s met with Changbin standing by the edge of the bed just behind Chan.

“Ever heard about shutting the fuck up?” Jisung can feel his cock twitching. Chan’s pretty hot when he’s angry. 

“Do you need me to teach you how to make out with people properly, Mr.Bang?” Changbin asks with his arms crossed, foot tapping restlessly against the carpeted floor.

Chan is the type of person to be calm when he’s angry. His nostrils flare and his breathing slows down for a bit but he’s never vocal about what he’s feeling when he’s angry. He reattaches his lips with Jisung’s and kisses him the exact way as he did before with the exception that he snakes a hand around Jisung’s throat to keep him in place before he licks over Jisung’s lips, asking for permission. It’s nice, it really is, but Changbin always seems to find joy in going against both Chan and Jisung’s opinion.

“You’re so fucking boring Chan, let me show you how to make your precious slut fall apart completely.” Changbin has been hitting the gym lately and pulls Chan up from the bed in no second. For a moment, Jisung think that Changbin is going to demonstrate his kissing skills on Chan but then he’s suddenly pulled up against Changbin’s chest. Jisung wraps his legs around Changbin’s waist and arms around his neck as Changbin buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Fuck, you smell so nice Jisung. I could just eat you up.” Changbin whispers against Jisung’s neck as he nips at it.

“I actually read a fanfiction like that once, like the couple ate muffins and then it turned out to be someone’s hea---”

“Chan if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m going to put your dick in a blender and make  _ you  _ eat it.” Jisung whines when he feels Changbin’s attention start to drift towards Chan again and he tugs on Changbin’s shirt.

“Such a needy slut, aren’t you?” Changbin says and Jisung moans in reply as he gets pushed down onto the bed again, with Changbin trapping him in between his arms. Jisung doesn’t have time to reply before Changbin is crashing his lips against his again. He bites down hard on Jisung’s bottom lip and Jisung is pretty sure that Changbin had drawn blood when he slips his tongue in. Changbin’s hands slip underneath Jisung’s wool sweater and up towards his nipples. He pinches down and Jisung moans into Changbin’s mouth as he bucks up against Changbin’s crotch. The response seems to please Changbin as he breaks away from the kiss to smile up at Chan.

“Take notes, CB97”. Chan scowls down at the insult before he kneels down on the bed just beside Changbin and Jisung. He strokes a hand through Jisung’s hair that has started sticking to his forehead and lets out a small hum. Chan’s expression suddenly changes and a coy smirk grace his God carved features when he lets his hand leave Jisung’s hair so that he can grip onto Jisung’s hand instead.

“You know there’s a reason as to why I’m called CB97, right?” Jisung tilts his head in confusion before his mouth drops open and forms a small “o”.

Chan smiles and guides Jisung’s hand to his bulge, letting Jisung feel it through his sweatpants again.

“Guys I don’t get it. What’s the reason for him being called CB97? Isn’t it his birth year?” Changbin asks and Chan rolls his eyes before he uses Changbin’s distraught state to lean forward and plant a kiss on the corner of Jisung’s mouth. Changbin follows suit and nips on the other corner of Jisung’s mouth. It tickles and Jisung starts laughing.

“Guys, that won’t work out, I--” His two older group members make him shut up when they both try to lick their way into Jisung’s open mouth. It’s messy and just when Jisung starts finding it enjoyable, one hand planted in Changbin’s hair and the other one still feeling up Chan in his sweats, they break away.

“Ew wtf Chan, your tongue touched mine. That’s disgusting.” Jisung stares dumbfoundedly at Changbin as the rapper wipes away saliva from his mouth.

“No,  _ your  _ tongue touched mine. Sorry Bin, I really don’t like you like that.” 

Jisung watches for a while as they bicker before he gets a brilliant idea.

“Stop fighting.” Jisung whines in his most pleading voice that he knows Chan is going to give into. He immediately wins over both of his friends’ attention as they stare at him. 

“Sorry baby.” Chan pouts and Jisung smiles back because Chan is just so fucking whipped for him. Changbin on the other hand is a bit harder to read.

“Apologise to him.” Jisung demands and Chan mutters out a sorry to Changbin which the other male gladly accepts.

“Now make out.”

Chan and Changbin exchange a look before Chan laughs.

“I don’t want to hurt Changbin’s ego. He seems to take much pride in being a good kisser, I don’t want him to get sad when he finds out that I’m the better ki--”

Changbin growls before he pulls Chan forward by fisting his hoodie and slamming his lips against him. They don’t melt under each other’s kisses the way Jisung does. Instead, the two tops are fighting for dominance. It’s rough and messy and Jisung quickly shimmies out of his pajama pants. They’re putting on a show, just for him, putting their dominance to test. 

Jisung lets a quiet moan slip out as he wraps a hand around his dick that’s already red hued and aching. He thumbs with the head of his cock as he watches his two best friends make out infront of him on the bed. It doesn’t take long until he starts smearing the precum over his lenght and then start fucking into his own hand.

Jisung needs to learn how to keep his mouth shut because he can only fuck into his hand for a couple of seconds before Chan and Changbin catches him in the act. Changbin squints his eyes and Chan’s nostrils flare again. Guilt seeps into every vein in Jisung. He hadn’t asked for permission.

“Restrain him.” Chan orders in a monotone voice and Changbin gets to work immediately. 

He stands up from the bed and quickly throws his shirt on the floor, with his pants and the rest of his clothes following suit before he returns to the bed. He gets under Jisung and pulls the youngest’s back towards his chest so that they’re laying propped up against the headboard. After that, Changbin hooks his arms under Jisung’s armpits so that he won’t be able to move or reach anything with his arms. Jisung moans as he feels Changbin’s dick pressing against his boxer clad ass.

“We need a safe word.” Chan declares as he puts his knees between Jisung’s spread legs and lets his hands rest on the top of Jisung’s thighs. Jisung whines because he just wants to get it on with already.

“Yoh. Listen to Chan you fucking slut.” Changbin says and slaps Jisung’s cheek lightly which makes Jisung arch his back.

“Okay okay. How about. “Excuse me noona, do you have a boyfriend?” Jisung thought that it was a great safe word but Chan groans at the words.

“I think my boner just died. Can you give it CPR to revive it?” Chan asks.

“And I oop-”

“Changbin this isn’t the time for memes.” Chan barks out.

“I wasn’t trying to be funny I just hit my balls and it fucking hurts.” Changbin wheezes as he presses his forehead into Jisung’s neck.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Room clea---”

“Can somebody just fuck me already?” Jisung screams and it stuns both Chan and Changbin. Jisung wants to curl up and die when he hears footsteps scurrying away from behind their door.

“Changbin, do you want to fuck his mouth or his ass?” Chan asks just as casually as he would ask someone if they wanted boiled or scrambled eggs in the morning.

“Ass.” Changbin immediately answers.

“Fuck. You already know I’m an ass man, Changbin. I thought you’d say mouth.” Chan groans.

“How would I know you were an ass man like how the fuck.”

“You see me eat peaches all the time so i thought you would get the memo. Let’s just play rock, paper, scissors.” Oh. They were planning on fucking him both ways. They were also seriously deciding on who would get to fuck what part of him by playing rock, paper, scissors. Cool. Totally normal thing to do.

“Fuck yes!” Chan screams as he retreats his fisted hand.

“I hope you enjoy swallowing my cum, slut.” Changbin says as he flips Jisung around. Chan drags Jisung by his feet until Jisung’s face is leveled with Changbin’s dick. Chan helps Jisung fix his posture so that he arches his back against the bed and has his ass up. 

“I want you to be a good slut for us now, okay Jisungie? You’re gonna suck Changbin’s dick whilst I fuck your ass okay?” Jisung can’t see Chan even if he wanted to, his eyes have been glued to Changbin’s dick that’s right in front of him. It’s around the same length as his own albeit Changbin has a bit more girth. Jisung loves it. It’s quaint. When he feels Chan give a peck on his ass cheek he immediately whines and tries to press his hips back against  _ something _ but Chan keeps him in place.

“Don’t be selfish Jisungie. We’re going to use you and you’re gonna sit there and take it.” Chan whispers to him as Jisung hears the sound of a bottle being opened. “Don’t hesitate to use your safe word if you get uncomfortable, okay?” It makes Jisung smile and he nods in reply. He appreciates Chan’s duality.

Suddenly he feels a pretty cold finger circle his rim and he lets out a gasp. Changbin takes this moment to tap the head of his dick against Jisung’s open lips. Jisung lets his tongue slip out to lap at Changbin’s slit and is positively surprised when Changbin releases a shudder at the contact. Chan eases a finger into Jisung and it makes Jisung release a moan as he once again laps at Changbin’s head. 

One finger quickly turns into two, two turns into three and when three turns into four, Jisung pulls away from Changbin’s dick.

“Why would you need to prep me with four fingers? How hard is it to pull out your dick and insert it into my ass? Do you need printed instructions or something?” Jisung hisses as he props himself up on his elbows and looks over his shoulder to meet Chan’s gaze.

“Sorry. I just didn’t want to hurt you. It’s pretty big.” Chan says and bites his lip. Yeah, Jisung has definitely heard that excuse before only to be disappointed when his one night stands pulls out an average looking dick. 

“Sure, Jan.” Jisung mutters as he rocks back on Chan’s fingers. He watches how Chan pulls down his sweats and gee, Chan really didn’t lie when he wrote the “I’ll show you a full course tonight” line from WOW. Jisung had only seen dicks that big in Hentai.

“That’s fake right? That’s a strap on or something, right?” Jisung chuckles nervously and Chan side eyes him. Maybe it’s one of those strap ons that all the virgins joked about when Jihyo and Kang Daniel’s dating news broke out?

“I can assure you that this is my real dick.” Chan says as he strokes himself until he’s fully hard and Jisung sort of maybe wants to cry. Rip and R.I.P his asshole.

“I haven’t gotten attention for a hot two minutes now, please, I think I’m going to die if I wait much longer.” Jisung rolls his eyes at Changbin’s leo antics before he takes all of Changbin in his mouth. Changbin should really be careful with what he wishes for.

So should Jisung, when he feels Chan’s dick against his entrance. It burns when Chan presses inside and Changbin yelps out when Jisung accidentally starts to grit his teeth around Changbin’s dick but they soon find a good pace.

It’s enjoyable, it’s going great until Chan’s dick brushes up against Jisung’s prostate.

“Fuck!” Jisung moans around Changbin’s dick and the vibrations that follow makes Changbin moan and bury a hand in Jisung’s locks before he begins fucking up into Jisung’s mouth.

“Yoh, yoh, yoh, yo-”

“Changbin can you  _ please _ just moan normally?”

“Sorry.”

Jisung bobs his head faster around Changbin’s length, slides almost all the way off before swiveling his tongue back down again and he can only moan around Changbin when Chan keeps on repeatedly hitting his prostate.

“Fuck, Jisungie I think I’m going to cum.” Jisung moans at Chan’s words.

“I’m so close slut, are you going to be a good slut and drink it all up?” He moans even louder at Changbin’s words.

“Fuck, you’re soo good, Jisung I..I’m”

Chan and Changbin fill him up almost at the same time and it makes Jisung want to cry because he’s not allowed to cum yet.

Jisung opens his mouth to show Changbin, silently asking if he is allowed to swallow it. Changbin sticks his fingers into the open mouth and scoops out a bit of cum only to smear it over Jisung’s lips.

“You can swallow, slut.” Jisung closes his eyes and swallows obediently. 

“Fucking hell, you have no idea how beautiful you look with my cum dripping out of your hole.” Chan contradicts himself when he tries to push his cum back in with his fingers. 

Jisung is suddenly flipped on his stomach and he doesn’t have time to ask why until Chan’s mouth is on his dick. Changbin sucks hickey’s onto various parts of Jisung’s body and the mixture makes Jisung come way too fast. His body shudders and he lets out a yelp.

“Did he come?” Changbin asks in a confused tone and Chan nods up at him from where he’s laying between Jisung’s legs.

“You fucker.  _ I  _ wanted to taste his come!” Changbin yells.

Chan gets up and closes the distance between him and Changbin by pressing their mouths together. Changbin moans into the kiss before he leans down and kisses Jisung open mouthed, pushing the last bit of Jisung’s own cum into his mouth.

“That’s nasty.” Jisung says and Chan and Changbin breaks out into laughter.

Chan licks his lips and hums.

“Now I know who’s been drinking all of my pineapple juice.” He says and winks at Jisung.

\--------------

Chan helped them all wash off, being the great leader that he is. They’re back to laying in the small bed and Jisung has never felt this safe before. They’re about to drift to sleep but Jisung remembers that he has one last thing on his mind.

“Guys?” His best friends hums simultaneously. “Maybe next time I can be the top!” There’s quiet on both ends before Chan and Changbin breaks out into laughter.

“Sure Jan” Chan mimics Jisung’s words from before and gives him a kiss on the forehead when Jisung gives him a shove.

They cuddle closer to each other and Jisung can feel his body and mind shutting off until Changbin releases a shocked gasp.

“Guys! I get it now! Chan’s called CB97 because his dick is 9.7 inches long!” 

“Wow, that really took you  _ long  _ to realise.”

“Chan we’re kicking you out of the group.”

“Hey J.One. Do you call your dick J. _ Two _ ?”

“That’s it, I’m going solo. I hate you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a wild ride? I think? I'm still v new to writing smut but I hope this turned out okay anyway! Kudos/comments are super appreciated because they motivate me!! Have a nice/day/evening/morning <3


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so basically I am planning on making a sequel/spin off for this story or atleast something in the same universe as this work took place in but the thing is I'm going to need to add one more stray kids member and I don't know who to pick so if anyone has any stray kids member in mind that they want to see together with 3racha (explicit fic just so that I'm being clear here lol) please comment the name of that member!

**Author's Note:**

> Chan has silver hair and I want to CRY. Should there be a second chapter to this? I honestly don't know. Kudos and comments are v v v veeeery appreciated <3


End file.
